Give me Five
by UchiSaki Hasa
Summary: Sasuke menyukai Karin. Sakura menyukai Itachi. Itachi dan Karin dijodohkan. Apa yang akan terjadi kepada Sasuke & Sakura?(Bad Summary) /First fict/Author baru


**Hy semuanya..**

**Ini fict pertama aku, jadi tolong dimaklumi kalau banyak kesalahannya ^_^ **

* * *

**Give me Five**

**Summary** : Sasuke menyukai Karin. Sakura menyukai Itachi. Itachi dan Karin dijodohkan. Apa yang akan terjadi kepada Sasuke & Sakura?(Bad Summary) /First fict/Author baru

**Warning** : Typo (s), OC, OOC, GaJe, Cerita pasaran, dll

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Someone Prov.**

**Kringggg... Kringggg**

"Engh.." Aku melenguh mendengar suara berisik yang membangunkan mimpi indahku. Setiap pagi alarm itu slalu berbunyi. Terkadang aku berpikir, kenapa tidak kuhancurkan saja alarm sialan itu. Tapi sayangnya itu adalah benda berharga dari seseorang

Dengan malas, aku membuka selimutku dan menggulingkan badan lurus meraba –raba kesamping, ah dapat . Aku menggapai alarm terkutuk bukan maksudnya terindah yang dengan tegany membangunkanku.

Dengan mata yang masih tertutup, aku mematikan alarmnya. Dan aku kembali menarik selimutku untuk tidur. Ah nyamannya, aku tersenyum dan menggerak-gerakkan badanku untuk mencari tempat yang nyaman. Dan...

"SAKURA... MANA SARAPANNYA. DASAR PEMALAS"

..teriakan seorang wanita yang suaranya sederajat dengan suara kereta api mengagetkanku. Oke aku tahu itu berlebihan, tapi itulah kenyataannya

Aku membuka mataku dan menatap orang yang membangunkanku. Dengan malas aku duduk ditempat tidur sambil mengucek mataku

Aku menatap malas wanita tua yang ada disamping kiriku ini. Rasanya aku ingin mencekiknya karena membangunkanku. Tapi, dia adalah manusia terkejam yang pernah kutemui. Apakah aku melebihkannya lagi? Tapi itulah kenyataan

"SAKURA.. SARAPANNYA" teriakannya untuk kedua kalinya. Dan teriakan itu sungguh memekakkan telingaku.

Sungguh, hal ini membuatku mendidih. Dengan adanya tiga garis siku-siku di jidatku, aku mengepalkan tangan. Kemudian aku menrik nafas dalam-dalam dan "IYA AKU BANGUN" teriakanku tak kalah kuatnya. Kurasa suaraku cukup cetar untuk membalasnya.

"KAU..." Oh tidak, dia marah.

"SAKURA" katanya geram "APA KAU SUDAH BERANI MELAWANKU.. HA?" dia menarik paksa kerah piyamaku. Ia memaksa mataku menatap matanya yang melotot tajam

Gawat, wanita tua ini ingin memukulku

"Hei Thou-san" aku melambaikan tangan kananku keatas "Kapan Tou-san pulang?" aku tersenyum kearah pintu kamarku yang dibelakangi oleh wanita tua yang bernama Anko ini

"Tou-san?Di-dimana?" Anko panik. Dia segera melepaskanku dan membalikkan badannya kebelakang

"Tidak ada. Hehehe, aku mandi dulu, dadah" Aku langsung turun dari tempat tidur dan berlari dengan kecepatan luar biasa kekamar mandi

"SAKURAAAA"

Hy semua, perkenalkan. Namaku Haruno Sakura, umurku 15 tahun. Aku sekolah di Konoha Rie High School, dan sekarang aku berada dibangku kelas 1. Yang tadi berteriak itu adalah Ibu tiriku, namanya Haruno Anko.

Ibu kandungku meninggal 4 tahun lalu karena kecelakaan. Merasa kurang mampu untuk mengurusku sendirian, ayahku menikah lagi dengan janda yang tidak jelas asal usulnya.

Dia adalah Mitarashi Anko yang sekarang menjadi Ibu tiriku. Dan aku juga mempunyai adik tiri dari Anko, namanya Hasa. Dia adik perempuanku yang manis, umurnya 13 tahun. Rambutnya hitam seperti Anko, tapi sifatnya sangat berlawanan dari Anko.

Ayahku bernama Haruno Kizashi. Dia adalah seorang karyawan dari suatu perusahaan terkenal. Ayah bertugas sebagai kepala periklanan perusahaan, sehingga ayah selalu berpergian ke berbagai tempat. Ayah pulang kerumah sebulan sekali untuk melihat kami

Selama ayah pergi, aku dijadikan pembantu rumah oleh Anko. Selama ayah ada, aku dijadikan putri kesayangannya. Dasar licik.. Aku sangat kasihan kan? Ah..Tapi tidak juga, aku selalu dibantu oleh Hasa. Seluruh pekerjaanku dibantu sepenuhnya oleh Hasa. Kalau aku sakit atau capek, Hasa lah mengerjakan semuanya.

Beruntung aku punya adik tiri seperti Hasa. Kalau adik tiriku seperti Anko, aku pasti jadi Bawang putih.. hahaaha

Ok, kita kembali kepada kejadian sekarang..

Aku keluar dari kamarku yang berada dilantai dua. Aku menuruni tangga perlahan dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Untuk siapa? Tentu saja untuk Nenek sihir Anko-sama

"Sakura. Hari ini buatkan aku nasi goreng " perintah Anko yang sedang menonton Tv diruangan keluarga

"Iya" jawabku galak. Aku berjalan kearah kulkas dan mengecek bahan-bahan yang diperlukan untuk membuat Nasi goreng.

"Nee-chan, ada yang bisa dibantu?" terdengar suara lembut dibelakangku. Aku tahu ini adalah suara malaikatku. Siapa? Tentu saja adikku tersayang, Hasa

Aku membalikkan badan dan melihat Hasa sedang tersenyum tulus kearahku. Ah manisnya dia..

"Boleh, kamu bantu nee-chan mengocok telur ya" perintahku sambil tersenyum

"Baik" dia mengambil 2 butir telur di kulkas dan mengolahnya seperti yang kukatakan.

Begitulah kehidupanku sehari-hari. Andai aku jadi orang kaya, aku pasti akan menyewa pembantu. Tapi apa daya? Aku hanyalah seorang anak dari keluarga sederhana

* * *

_~ Give me Five ~_

_00-__Uchisaki Hasa-__00 _

* * *

**Normal prov.**

Hembusan angin nan sejuk meniup helaian surai pink yang berterbangan. Haruno Sakura, gadis ini sedang mengendarai sepedanya menuju ketempat ia menuntut ilmu.

Dengan sepeda yang bernuansa pinky seperti rambutnya, Sakura terus saja mengayuh sepedanya. Melewati berbagai macam kegiatan orang-orang dipagi hari, Sakura bersenandung ria di atas sepedanya yang masih melaju

Setelah mengayuh sepeda selama 5 menit, akhirnya Sakura sampai disekolahnya. Ia masuk kedalam gerbang sekolah dan mendayung sepeda Lalanya kearah parkiran

_(Note : Didaerah Author, sepeda Lala itu sepeda yang punya keranjang didepannya & tempat duduk dibelakangnya :D )._

Sakura tersenyum begitu mendapati satu lagi tempat yang kosong di parkiran kusus sepeda. Ia turun dari sepedanya dan mendorong sepedanya kearah tempat tersebut. Ketika hendak mendorong sepedanya ke tempat parkiran, tiba- tiba ada sepeda dari arah samping kanan yang langsung masuk ketempat yang Sakura tuju.

"Hey.. Apa-apaan kamu, ini tempatku" omelan Sakura kepada seorang pemuda dengan sepedanya yang telah mengambil tempatnya

Merasa ada seseorang yang mengajaknya berbicara,pemuda tersebut membalikkan badannya. Ia melihat Sakura yang sedang marah- marah terhadap dirinnya.

"Sasuke-sama yang terhormat. Bisakah anda menyingkir dari tempatku?" tanya Sakura dengan nada marah

Uchiha Sasuke yang tak lain pemuda itu menyeringai. Ia turun dari sepedanya, dan berjongkok dihadapan ban sepedanya. Sasuke mengunci ban sepedanya kemudian berjalan menghampiri Sakura yang sedang melotot kearahnya.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan" sapa Sasuke dengan seringaian

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu" kesal Sakura. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke dan memandang sepeda Sport Sasuke. "Singkirkan benda itu dari tempatku" Sakura menunjuk sepeda Sasuke

"Itu bukan tempatmu Sakura-chan" ejek Sasuke. "Ini adalah lapangan parkiran, jadi siapa aja bisa memarkirkan sepedanya disini" katanya dan Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Sakura dengan seringai kemenangan

"Awas kamu Sasuke" teriak Sakura kepada Sasuke yang telah berlalu meninggalkannya

"Sekarang mau ditaruh dimana sepedanya, parkiran penuh" Sakura berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. "Disini aja". Tanpa aba-aba, Sakura langsung mermparkirkan sepedanya diluar jalur parkiran. Lebih tepatnya dipinggir taman sekolah

* * *

_~ Give me Five ~_

_00-__Uchisaki Hasa-__00 _

* * *

Setelah memarkirkan sepedanya, Sakura berjalan menuju kelasnya. Ia berjalan dikoridor sekolah dengan santainya hingga tiba-tiba sesorang menyapanya..

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan. Lama tidak bertemu"

Karena suarah tersebut berasal dari belakang, Sakura membalikkan badannya guna melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Itachi-nii?" pekikan Sakura kencang dan ia langsung berlari memeluk orang yang dimaksud. Seluruh siswa yang ada di koridor sekolah kaget dengan tingkah Sakura. Secara tiba-tiba, ia memeluk seorang laki-laki. Bukan laki-laki biasa, tapi laki-laki yang sangat tampan

Uchiha Itachi. Dia adalah kakak laki-laki dari Uchiha Sasuke. Mereka berdua adalah tetangga Sakura dan juga teman main Sakura dari kecil.

"Hei, hei tenang" Itachi melepas pelukan Sakura. Ia menatap Sakura dari pucuk kepalanya, sampai ujung kakinya. "Kamu sudah besar. Bagaimana kabarmu Sakura-chan?" tanya Itachi

Sakura tersenyum "Aku baik Itachi-nii. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku juga baik" jawab Itachi juga dengan senyuman

"Oiya, Sasuke bilang Itachi-nii gak kembali bulan ini. Tapi Itachii-nii kembali. Dasar Sasuke si rambut pantat ayam" Sakura mengumpat kesal. Ia berkacak pinggang di depan Itachi sebagai tanda bahwa ia sedang kesal

Melihat kelakuan Sakura yang seperti anak kecil, Itachi pun gemas dan mengacak-ngacak rambut Sakura sambil tertawa kecil. "Hehehe.. Gomen Saki-chan. Ini salahku karena pulang tiba-tiba" ujar Itachi dengan senyumannya yang masih setia

"Itachi-nii" teriak Sakura kesal . Sakura memindahkan tangan Itachi dari kepalanya. "Lihat rambutku berantakan" ia menunjuk rambutnya sendiri kemudian merapikannya

Mata emeraldnya menegaskan kepada Itachi bahwa di sudah kesal. Itachi tak ambil pusing, ia tersenyum seadanya lalu mengakatan "Walaupun rambut kamu berantakan, kamu tetap cantik Saki-chan" dengan sedikit menggoda

Sakura tertegun dengan perkataan Itachi, ia pun mencoba untuk memastikannya. "Be-benarkah?"tanyanya dengan semburat merah halus yang bertebaran di pipinya

"Tentu" Itachi tersenyum

"A-arigato" ungkap Sakura gugup

"Douita shimashite" Itachi masih tersenyum

Sakura yang melihat Itachi tersenyum terus-menerus kepadanya membuatnya bergetar. "Ne, Itachi-nii. Kapan kau akan kembali lagi ke Amerika?" Sakura mencoba mengubah topik pembicaraan mereka

Sejak dulu, Sakura sangat menyukai Itachi. 2 tahun yang lalu, Itachi harus menuntut ilmu di negri paman Sam, Amerika. Awalnya Sakura selalu terlihat muram dan sedih. Tapi sekarang, ia telah terbiasa dengan ketidak beradaan Itachi disampingnya

Walaupun Itachi tinggal di Amerika, ia tetap akan kembali ke Jepang sebulan sekali di hari liburnya

"Aku akan kembali ke Amerika bulan depan. " jawab Itachi santai, tapi tak lupa dengan senyumnya lagi

"Itachi-nii, kenapa kembalinya sangat cepat?" rengek Sakura. "Aku kan masih kangen dengan Itachi-nii"

"Cepat? Justru lama Sakura, aku akan berada di Jepang selama 1 bulan penuh" jelas Itachi.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari Itachi, ia menatap lantai putih dibawahnya "Demo, aku ingin Itachi-nii lebih lama lagi disini" ungkap Sakura jujur

"Begini saja, sepulang sekolah ini datang kerumahku. Aku akan memberikanmu kejutan" Itachi kembali tersenyum

Sakura menatap Itachi dengan mata yang penuh tanda tanya. "Kejutan apa?" tanyanya

"Kalau kuberitahu, itu bukan kejutan namanya"

"Baiklah" kata Sakura dengan nada cemberut. "Aku mau masuk ke dalam kelas dulu, Ja~naa" Sakura pun berjalan ke arah kelasnya dengan langkah yang cepat

"Jangan lupa pulang sekolah ini datang kerumahku, Sakura-chan" seru Itachi sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah Sakura yang sudah agak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri

Sakura membalikkan badannya dan tersenyum kearah Itachi. "Baik" ucapnya

"Nah, sekarang dimana kelas Sasuke?" guman Itachi kepada dirinya, kemudian ia berlalu meninggalkan tempat itu

* * *

_~ Give me Five ~_

_00-__Uchisaki Hasa-__00 _

* * *

**Sepulang sekolah**

Sakura berjalan kearah parkiran untuk mengambil sepedanya. Setibanya di parkiran, dia melihat Sasuke yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan seorang gadis yang berada tak jauh ditempatnya berada sekarang

Melihat pemandangan itu, Sakura tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Ia berjalan perlahan mendekat ke arah Sasuke. Setibanya di tempat Sasuke, Sakura mengambil tangan Sasuke dan menautkan kedua jari mereka

"Sasuke-kun~" suara Sakura manja, ia memeluk lengan kanan Sasuke dan bersandar dilengan kanannya

"Sakura, apa yang kau lakukan?" Sasuke berbisik dan mencoba melepas Sakura dari lengannya, sementara ia masih tersenyum di hadapan gadis yang didepannya saat ini

"Sasuke~kunn, aku ingin kerumahmu" Sakura menatap Sasuke manja

"Maaf, sepertinya aku mengganggu. Permisi". Merasa menganggu, gadis yang tadi berbicara dengan Sasuke pergi.

Melihat gadis itu meninggalkannya, Sasuke berusaha melepaskan Sakura namun gagal. "Hey tunggu ini tid—"

"Sasuke-kun~, ayo"

Sasuke merasa gerah dengan kelakuan Sakura. Ia melepaskan Sakura kasar dari lenganya. "Apa maumu Sakura?" tanya Sasuke kesal

Sakura terkekeh kecil melihat Sasuke yang marah. Menurutnya, Sasuke yang sedang marah itu lucu "Hihihi... Aku mau kerumahmu, ayo" Sakura menarik kembali lengan Sasuke kearah sepedanya

Sasuke melepaskan tangan Sakura yang berada dilengannya, ia menariknya secara tiba-tiba pergelangan tangan Sakura hingga jarak wajah mereka sangat dekat. "Hey, Sakura. Untuk apa kau kerumahku?" tanya Sasuke

Sakura tersenyum. "Sasuke-kun. Aku tidak ingin kerumahmu, tapi kerumah kakakmu. Mungkin sebentar lagi aku juga akan menjadi kakakmu"

"Cih, aku tidak sudi"

"Ayo kita pergi, calon adikku"

"Jangan panggil aku calon adikmu. Lagipula aku punya sepeda sendiri"

"Baiklah, ayo sama-sama kita mendorong sepeda kita sampai agar bisa lebih akrab" Sakura tersenyum kearah Sasuke

"Tidak sudi" Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih saja tersenyum

* * *

_~ Give me Five ~_

_00-__Uchisaki Hasa-__00 _

* * *

"Hey calon adik ipar, kamu terlalu cepat" teriak Sakura kepada Sasuke yang berada jauh didepannya

"Hn, kau yang terlalu lambat" jawab Sasuke santai

Sakura berlari sambil mendorong sepedanya disamping Sasuke. "Ne, Sasuke. Gadis yang tadi itu siapa?" tanya Sakura penasaran

"Gebetan"

"Benarkah? Bukannya kamu suka dengan Karin-senpai?"

Ekspresi Sasuke yang awalnya dingin, kini mendadak aneh. "Da-dari mana kau tahu?" wajah Sasuke sedikit memerah

"Dari Naruto" Sakura terkekeh kecil karena wajah Sasuke yang begitu lucu saat ini

"Kurang ajar, Dobe. Dia tidak bisa menyimpan rahasia"

"Oh iya, Karin-senpai itu kakaknya Naruto kan?"

"Hn"

Sakura membulatkan mulutnya membentuk tanda 'O'. Ia mendorong sepedanya sedikit lebih jauh dari Sasuke. "Ah. Kita sudah sampai. Ayo masuk" seru Sakura dan dia langsung berlari kerumah Sasuke

Sebenarnya jarak tempat tinggal Sasuke dan Sakura itu sangat dekat. Rumah Sakura terletak tepat di depan rumah Sasuke. Yang berada ditengah kedua rumah ini hanyalah jalan beraspal yang kecil dan minim kendaraan

Sesampainya di halaman rumah Sasuke yang bisa dibilang besar itu, Sakura langsung mencampakkan sepedanya dan berlari kearah pintu rumah.

Saat ini Sakura sedang berada didepan pintu rumah. Ia melihat pintu rumah itu terbuka sedikit lalu mengintipnya. Sakura memutuskan untuk tidak masuk dahulu karena dia melihat ada beberapa tamu didalam kediaman Uchiha itu. Dia memilih menunggu diluar sampai para tamu itu pulang

"Sakura, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke yang baru saja memasuki halaman rumahnya

"Itu, ada tamu" bisik Sakura

Sasuke mendirikan sepedanya dan berjalan kearah pintu rumahnya. "Siapa?" tanyanya

Sakura mengangkat bahunya tanda dia tidak tahu

Kini Sasuke berdiri didepan pintu rumahnya. Dia membuka pintu tersebut dan langsung masuk kedalamnya

Alangkah terkejutnya Sasuke saat ia memasuki rumahnya dan melihat keluarga Namikaze dan keluarganya sedang mengobrol diruang tamu. "Ka-karin-senpai?"

"Hallo Sasuke" sapa Karin

"Yo Sasuke" selain Karin-senpai. Naruto yang juga merupakan bagian keluarga Namikaze ada di dalam rumahnya. Jika dilihat dengan saksama, Naruto sedang sibuk mengunyah cemilan buatan Ibu Sasuke

"Sasuke Okaeri" sapa Ibunya Sasuke."Eh ada Sakura-chan juga ya. Ayo masuk " ajak Mikoto, atau ibunya Sasuke ramah kepada Sakura yang masih berada di depan pintu rumahnya

"Baik" Sakura mengangguk, ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam rumah Sasuke. Awalnya ia juga kaget dengan adanya keluarga Namikaze di dalam ruang tamu Sasue

Sakura memang telah dikenal oleh keluarga Sasuke. Ini karena Sakura, Sasuke, maupun Itachi merupakan teman akrab dan juga tetangga

"Nah silahkan duduk" Mikoto mempersilahkan Sasuke dan Sakura duduk disalah satu sofa ruang tamu yang kosong

"Hn" Sasuke mengangguk. Kemudian ia berjalan kearah sofa yang ditunjuk Ibunya untuk duduk. Tak lupa, Sakura juga mengikutinya duduk. "Ada apa ini Kaa-san?" tanya Sasuke heran

Wajah Sasuke terlihat masam. Sepertinya ia memiliki firasat buruk tentang kehadiran keluarga Namikaze yang terdiri dari Namikaze Minato, Namikaze Kushina, Namikaze Kari, dan juga Namikaze Naruto

"Ototo, kau akan terkejut mendengarnya" kata Itachi sambil tersenyum. Kemudian ia memandang Karin yang duduk disampingnya. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Karin dan tersenyum kearah Karin

"Kita akan jadi saudara" seru Karin sambil tersenyum kemudian ia bersandar dibahu Itachi

"Apa maksud kalian?" tanya Sasuke tak sabaran. Ia mulai gerah melihat Karin dengan manjanya memeluk lengan kiri Itachi. Tapi, ia tetap bersikap tenang sebagai seorang Uchiha

"Kami telah sepakat dengan keluarga Namikaze untuk menjodohkan Anikimu dengan Karin" ucap Mikoto sambil tersenyum

**Sasuke prov. **

"Kami telah sepakat dengan keluarga Namikaze untuk menjodohkan Anikimu dengan Karin"

Ap-apa maksudnya?

"A-apa? Kalian akan menikah Karin-senpai, Itachi-nii?" kudengar suara Sakura yang kaget mengarah kepada Itachi-nii

Dan aku menatap Itachi-nii sekali lagi untuk memastikannya, dan dia hanya bisa mengangguk pertanda 'Iya'

**Brakk**

"Apa-apaan semua ini? Apa maksudnya?" tanpa sadar aku menggebrak meja tamu yang tepat berada didepanku. Aku berteriak tidak jelas kesemua tamu yang ada

"Kenapa Sasuke" tanya Kaa-san yang menatapku Khawatir. "Kamu tidak setuju?"

Aku menatap Kaa-san, lalu mataku beralih kepada Tou-san yang duduk disampingnya. Kuliah Tou-san sedang melotot kearahku "Sasuke, di depanmu ada tamu. Sungguh anak yang tidak sopan" cacian Tou-san yang memang sejak tadi risih dengan kedatanganku

"Maafkan Sasuke Kushina, Minato" kulihat Kaa-san sedang meminta maaf sambil tersenyum kepada Kushina-basan dan Minato-jisan

"Tidak apa-apa" Kushina-basan tersenyum

Aku mengepalkan tangan kananku yang tadi kugunakan untuk menggebrak meja. Aku bingung, resah, sedih. Kenapa harus Itachi? Kenapa semuanya selalu untuk Itachi?

Saat ini, aku menatap Sakura tajam. Ia menatapku dengan mata yang menyiratkan ketakutan seolah berkata Berhenti-Sasuke-semua-akan-baik-baik-saja

"Sasuke, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Itachi. Aku menatapnya mengintimidasi seolah ingin membunuhnya sekarang juga

Aku pusing, ini bukan duniaku lagi. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku bangun dan menarik Sakura keluar dari rumah.

Aku menyeret Sakura dengan paksa dan meninggalkan rumah. Cukup, aku tidak peduli lagi

"Lepaskan aku Sasuke" kudengar lirihan Sakura, ia menggoyang-goyangkan tanganku lemah untuk melepaskannya

Aku tidak menghiraukan sama sekali lirihan sendu Sakura. Aku hanya berjalan dan menariknya bersamaku. Aku bahkan tidak tau harus kemana. Yang kutahu, orang yang bisa memahamiku saat ini hanya Sakura. Dia yang mempunyai sakit yang sama denganku saat ini.

Orang yang kami sukai, sama-sama akan dijodohkan

* * *

_~ Give me Five ~_

_00-__Uchisaki Hasa-__00 _

* * *

Sampai..

Aku sampai disebuah taman bunga di dekat menatap Sakura, dia hanya tertunduk lirih.

Aku menarik Sakura lembut dan menuntunnya kearah bangku taman. Aku mendudukkan Sakura dibangku taman, dan aku juga duduk disampingnya

Sunyi, tenang. Tidak ada yang memulai percakapan diantara kami. Aku menatap langit biru yang hampa. Hembusan angin yang tenang membuatku terus memikirkan hal ini

"Cih, hidup itu sangat membosankan" umpatku kesal namun aku masih bisa menyeringai

"Hiks.. Hiks"

Aku menatap Sakura sendu seolah aku mengerti apa yang dirasakannya. Memang benar, saat ini aku satu-satunya orang yang mengerti dengan perasaannya. "Sakura, jangan menangis" ucapku agak sinis seakan mengejeknya

"Sasuke, katakan. Apa aku berhak untuk bahagia?"

**TBC**

* * *

**Gimana ceritanya? Bagus atau gak?**

**Mau tetap dilanjutin atau dihapus?**

**Mohon penilaiannya para readers dan juga senpai sekalian ^_^ **


End file.
